growingupanddownfandomcom-20200213-history
Raini Rodriguez
Raini Rodriguez (born July 1, 1993) is an American actress and singer who is best known for her role as Trish in the television show Austin & Ally and as Maya Blart in the movie Paul Blart: Mall Cop. She has also appeared in an episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody as Betsy, and on the Disney XD show I'm in the Band as Annoying Arlene. She played Tess in the 2011 film Prom. Raini also won the award of best young television actress at the 2013 Imagen Awards. She portrays the 14 year old version of Jackie in the Disney Channel series Growing Up and Down. Early Life and Family Raini Rodriguez was born in Bryan, Texas on July 1st ,1993, she is the daughter of Diane and Roy Rodriguez, who owns a business. She is also the elder sister of known actor, Rico Rodriguez, who guest starred in a Disney Channel show as Leo in Good Luck Charlie. She is 20 years old. Filmography Trivia * Her star sign is Cancer. * She has a 13 year old brother named Rico Rodriguez who stars as Manny, a preteen, in the hit ABC original comedy, Modern Family. * She is the shortest out of the main cast. * She has never ridden a roller-coaster. * Along with acting, she hopes she will get a career in singing and directing. * She loves spaghetti. * She has two older brothers and one younger brother (who also acts). * She loves watching horror movies. * She once stated that she can only make sugar cookies and scrambled eggs. * If she visits a place, she usually gets a stuffed animal as a souveneir. * She owns a jukebox. * She graduated from high-school at the age of 16. * Her friends nicknamed her "Chewy" because she chewed on anything that she got a hold on. *Raini said she hates when people post spoilers on Youtube. * She recorded a song, "Living Your Dreams" for the movie, Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3. * In the 4th grade, she was named "Librarian of the Year," because she read every single book in the library. * She has a Twitter account * She often answers questions from fans on twitter. * She has a Tumblr account. * She often says Laura Marano is very close to her and they tell each other everything. * "Living Your Dreams" was the first song she recorded for Disney. * She sometimes brings back candy for her co-stars of Austin & Ally, including scorpion suckers. * She played the daughter of Kevin James in "Paul Blart: Mall Cop". * Her favorite color is purple. * 5'1 is her height. * She is the one who asked everyone to stop the spoilers. * Someone faked being her on Tumblr, being anonymous. * She cannot skate, * She loves gum. * One of her favorite shows is Friends. * She is the volunteer for "Show Some Heart" compaign. * Raini won the Austin & Ally All-Star Challenge. * She prefers Chocolate over Vanilla. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is Strawberry. * She is afraid of heights. * She would rather drive than fly, due to her fear of heights. *She guest starred on an episode of The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody when she was younger. * Raini has never actually gone trick-or-treating. * Her favorite school subject is reading. Links *Raini Rodriguez on Wikipedia. *Raini Rodriguez on Internet Movie Database. *Raini's Twitter Gallery References Category:Female Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Actors